


distraction

by kinkbap



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, ft. smartassery from both parties, idk if this qualifies as angry sex??? consider it foreplay, lowercase fic, power bottom junhoe, sassy junhoe bc i love, slight hyung kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkbap/pseuds/kinkbap
Summary: ultimately decided to post this instead of letting it sit in my folder ;;





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> ultimately decided to post this instead of letting it sit in my folder ;;

"bobby-hyung."

bobby continues scrolling through his feed, catching up on the week's worth of posts he'd missed while focusing intensively on dance practice. laying back comfortably against the headboard, he likes a picture posted by jinhwan a day ago, smirking as he quickly taps out a comment.

**bobbyindaeyo** _what's with that face lololol_

must be one of jinhwan's self-proclaimed "sexy" expressions, if cringing at the distant view counts as anything close to sexy.

at least that picture has personality.

"hyung, i missed you."

glancing over his phone, he notices junhoe kneeling on the floor at the end of his bed, head tucked in the crook of his arms. bobby's smirk falls off his face as he realises junhoe has his doe-eyed look on.

he's leaning on the edge of the mattress, staring at bobby expectantly.

wordlessly bobby returns to his phone, tapping play on a video. in response to junhoe's quiet declaration he simply raises his eyebrows, eyes not leaving his screen as he watches a small kitten pawing at a disinterested dog's nose. 

it almost reminds him of his current situation. kind of. 

junhoe blinks. "hyung?"

yeah, his boyfriend is cute an' all... but comparing him to a harmless kitten may be too much of a stretch.

bobby sighs. "baby, you saw me all week. we were at practice together."

"yeah, but still," junhoe frowns, hand shaking bobby's ankle to annoy him. "we haven't had any alone time together. every time we come back you just go to sleep."

"and i'm tired today too," bobby says resolutely, kicking him off, "can't you wait until tomorrow to hang out?"

"i want to spend time now."

"i'm busy."

"you're just on your phone!"

"it's work-related stuff."

silence ensues. bobby is admittedly taking advantage of the fact that junhoe knows to back off when work comes up. if bobby hadn't had his phone on mute, junhoe would definitely be calling his bluff by now.

the bouncy, high-pitched background music that is no doubt playing as a toddler feeds a tomato to a turtle would've destroyed bobby's reputation in seconds. he deserves an oscar for maintaining a straight face in the wake of such adorableness. 

"fine," junhoe grumbles, sitting back on his heels. "i'm horny, alright? i have too much pent up energy."

bobby snorts. "take care of it yourself then. i'm too tired to even move."

"...ok."

suddenly suspicious, bobby's attention latches on to the younger's uncharacteristic acceptance.

the junhoe he knows doesn't give up easy. "ok..? just like that?"

before he can stop himself, he makes the fatal mistake of meeting junhoe's eyes—because junhoe immediately takes it as invitation to crawl onto bobby's lap.

"oi," bobby tries to kick him off.

but he's too late and junhoe effectively has him pinned.

fuck.

he can already feel his resolve weakening against his will.

he'd be lying if he said he was unaffected, considering junhoe rarely initiates their trysts. maybe it's just his libido but he's typically the one to seek out junhoe more frequently than the other way round. 

this side of junhoe—the side that openly wants him, the side that focuses completely on him—only ever appears when they're alone.

and their current position is anything but innocent. it brings him back to ikontv, when junhoe had similarly wrestled his way on top of jinhwan, and how something ugly and suppressed within him had bristled when their mathyung casually commented _this looks weird. _

no matter how much he'd wanted to, he didn't have junhoe then. it actually is his first time seeing junhoe's dark eyes from this angle (jinhwan's angle—) and it's soon becoming his favourite.

not that he'd ever admit it.

and he should really stop thinking about jinhwan's bedroom eyes.

twisting the sour expression on his face to something resembling neutrality, he stubbornly keeps his attention glued to his phone. it's easy to ignore the pressing weight on his groin when he comes across donghyuk's newest dance video.

he leaves a like and a fire emoji, briefly admiring the impressively synchronised choreography. it's a shame he can't hear the music right now. 

meanwhile junhoe's fingers find the hem of bobby's sweatpants and pulls them down past his hips. 

"i'll do all the work," he says, studying bobby's exposed cock with intent. it's been a dry week and he gets rid of his oversized t-shirt eagerly, tossing it aside without a second glance to see where it landed. 

the movement has bobby momentarily distracted. his eyes break away from his phone to watch junhoe undress, dick stirring in interest as junhoe steps out of his clothes before reclaiming his seat on bobby's lap.

he likes the way junhoe's toned skin is practically eye-level with him, muscles flexing as he spreads his slender legs to accommodate bobby's hips. junhoe is gorgeous and bobby hadn't been lying when he agreed junhoe has every right to post about his body on sns. 

and the contrast between junhoe's lack of clothing compared to himself is really screwing with his thought-processing. not for the first time he wonders how he manages to attract junhoe of all people. 

he accidentally stares for too long. after a while of enduring his appreciative eyes, junhoe shoots bobby a pointed look like he'd caught bobby getting sidetracked from his "work". bobby immediately returns his startled gaze to his screen. 

junhoe shifts closer, placing his hands on bobby's bare hipbones provocatively. "i'll ride you. you go back to your phone or whatever."

all of a sudden cat videos don't seem so appealing by comparison.

but he knows junhoe is subtly challenging him to give up his pride in exchange for a fuck. and putting his phone down would be the equivalent of admitting defeat. 

as tempting as that is, especially considering all bobby has to do is sit there and take it...

he's more intrigued at how this will play out.

being the one to initiate sex 99% of the time, usually bobby's the one doing most of the work_—_yet tonight junhoe is not only boldly approaching him but also offering to ride him. 

it's kind of really fucking hot. 

he stares at his screen and carelessly taps like on every post he comes across. yeah, he'll play junhoe's game. 

there's a looping gif of a failed motorcycle stunt that has him swallowing a giggle. however, soon enough his attention is diverted to junhoe pulling at his cock, coaxing it with impatience until it rises to full hardness. even when he scrolls past an unflattering screenshot from one of yunhyeong's vlives his breath escapes him in short bursts as his hips thrust almost imperceptibly into junhoe's grip.

...this is a lot harder to resist than he'd thought. he doesn't know how junhoe isn't full-on smirking by this point.

then junhoe's hand stops moving and bobby has half a mind to fuck it anyway, pride be damned.

abruptly his phone vibrates with a message from donghyuk asking to hang out. tapping on the notification, he hears the tearing of a condom wrapper before junhoe is sliding the condom over bobby's dick.

with his mouth.

bobby's breath hitches. 

god, he's about to lose his mind.

his reply to donghyuk is a short "tired, maybe tomorrow" but his thumbs are fumbling uselessly on the keyboard and tripping over the letters while junhoe laps wetly at his cock like he'd actually missed the weight of it on his tongue. he only just manages to hit send when junhoe starts bobbing his head and he can't help groaning at the pleasure that wracks up his body, praying to god that donghyuk isn't in the dorm and listening to them fuck from across the hall. 

there's a subtle graze of teeth against his dick and he inhales sharply. junhoe swallows him down in one swift motion, letting bobby's cock hit the back of his throat without triggering his gag reflex. he doesn't know how or when junhoe had developed his technique but he's got no complaints. 

distantly bobby registers the click of a bottle opening.

in a slip of self-control, he risks a peek over his phone at junhoe who has his eyes shut, pretty lips wrapped obscenely around bobby's shaft, two of his slick fingers forced between his legs. the sight alone causes bobby to jerk into junhoe's throat but junhoe pulls off before he can come. frustrated, he bites down on his lip harshly to keep himself from cursing. 

junhoe pants softly, bracing a hand on bobby's stomach while he pushes in another finger. he's moaning as he becomes completely absorbed in the sensations, ignoring bobby to pleasure himself. it's revenge and bobby honestly can't blame him. 

despite himself, bobby's gaze lingers on the sight of junhoe's fingers disappearing into his body before travelling upwards, to the flush of his hard cock, to the exposed expanse of his neck, to the depths of his dilated pupils staring straight back at bobby.

"what?" junhoe asks, intended to sound accusing. but his voice comes out too breathy and he huffs when bobby can't formulate a reply. tilting his head, his face is impassive even as he thrusts his slick digits repeatedly in and out of his hole, not chasing an orgasm so much as putting on a show for bobby now that he has his attention.

and bobby is caught in his web—eyes not leaving the sight of junhoe stretched around his own fingers. 

junhoe raises his eyebrows mockingly. "finished work already? i haven't even started."

it's a blow to bobby's ego so he turns his phone back on, raising it in front of his face so he'll stop looking at junhoe so much. "n-no." 

he pulls up his notepad in hopes of fooling his subconscious into thinking he's in work mode. but it has the opposite effect- he gets even more flustered as he remembers how his lyrics are getting increasingly sensual these days.

really. it's junhoe's fault for being bobby's main source of inspiration ever since bobby started catching feelings a long time ago.

it's his fault for being like-

like _that—_

junhoe's wet fingers close around his dick, slathering lube in one long stroke. a pained groan escapes bobby's mouth and he nearly drops his phone—his head falls back on the headboard as junhoe teasingly prods the tip against his entrance. while he catches his breath junhoe meets his eyes; gaze knowing, a smirk playing on his lips.

without breaking eye contact, junhoe bites his bottom lip, sinking down onto bobby's cock.

it's fucking _infuriating._

bobby groans again as he clutches his phone in one hand, the other grasping his sheets like a lifeline. 

"fff-fuck, junhoe," he clenches his eyes shut, unable to keep himself from trembling at the heat in junhoe's eyes. “ugh_—_“

a beat later his dick is completely buried in junhoe and he's squirming mindlessly, desperate for any form of friction junhoe will allow. there's a furrow of discomfort between junhoe's brows as he clenches and unclenches around bobby, taking longer than necessary to get himself adjusted. bobby is tempted to roll them over and have his way with him.

he straightens up instead, pulling the younger towards him and capturing his mouth in a messy kiss to distract him from the pain. his phone falls forgotten when junhoe responds just as eagerly, lips curving into a small smile. feeling playful, bobby provokes him by grazing his teeth against his smile and junhoe retaliates with his tongue.

bobby can sense junhoe's triumph at finally receiving his undivided attention. it's too endearing and bobby can't find it in himself to keep up his indifferent act. he takes his time exploring junhoe's mouth, rough hands moving up his long, pale legs and caressing his heated skin. junhoe's shivering slightly where bobby touches him, oversensitive under his ministrations. 

"aah..." junhoe breaks away keening when bobby's hand wanders down to where they're joined. bobby mouths at his exposed throat while his knuckles dig into junhoe's perineum and junhoe has to grip the base of his own cock to compose himself. 

however, when bobby looks back up at junhoe he's surprised to be met with a challenging glint. 

"aiish, what- just move already," bobby begs, impatient fingers digging into junhoe's hips. junhoe merely pushes him back against the headboard and pulls bobby's phone out from between the pillows.

"i won't unless you're looking at your screen," junhoe deadpans, tossing it to bobby. yep, he's still slighted by bobby pulling out the work card earlier. 

"wh-why?" bobby catches the phone before it hits his chest. "c'mon, i don't wanna play around anymore-"

"oh, surrendering so soon?"

motherfucker.

clenching his jaw, he pulls up a puzzle-solving app. bitterly he hopes it'll occupy his attention and piss off junhoe at the same time.

but choosing one with two hundred and twenty-five pieces sounded like a good idea until junhoe begins to fuck himself on bobby's cock and the tiny pieces start to blur together. within seconds his mind had stopped working and he's staring blankly at the image of the mona lisa he's supposed to recreate.

"nghh-" bobby can't hold back a moan when junhoe grinds on the base of his dick to find a better angle. junhoe's probably just doing it to fuck with him but he's helpless anyway. he wants to punch mona lisa in the face because junhoe is too pretty to be punched. 

he shuts his eyes instead. 

junhoe promptly slides off his dick, taking his warmth with him. "yah- hyung, no cheating."

cursing wildly in his head bobby returns to his stupid puzzle and manages to place down a corner piece. satisfied, junhoe returns to impaling himself on his cock, easing him in and out of his body. bobby can sense every inch of junhoe's shudder as his dick brushes his prostate and he swears violently under his breath. 

painstakingly he works through the puzzle, placing a few more pieces with what little brain power he can muster. his chest feels too tight- junhoe won't stop moaning desperately with each movement and it's driving him crazy with heat. every time junhoe meets his hips bobby's thrusting uncontrollably into him as deep as possible, burying himself to the hilt until he can feel junhoe's shiver sending waves of electricity up his cock. 

he's not even paying attention to his screen anymore. junhoe's tight wet hole stretched around him is rapidly stirring molten heat in his groin until he feels like his heart is going to combust. his hands are itching to touch and feel the warm flesh moving atop him, itching to ruin the pretty boy taking him over and over and leaving him breathless.

junhoe's fingers are sneaking up the hem of his shirt to reach his bare skin and it's not fair. he can only imagine what junhoe looks like right now. 

it's that last train of thought that jolts him back to reality. 

wait.

mentally reprimanding himself for being an idiot, he switches apps and opens his camera.

it takes half a second to focus, but when it does-

he sees junhoe; eyes half-lidded and dazed with pleasure, mouth slack as he pants heavily through his kiss-reddened lips. his pale skin is glistening and flushed pink with sex, spreading colour all the way up from his neck to his ears.

when bobby's cock twitches inside him his hand reaches down to jerk himself quickly, using bobby's dick to grind his prostate and fuck—

bobby is really, really fucking close. thank fucking god he has a high-quality camera. 

"aah- n_g h,"_ soon junhoe ducks his head—biting his lip, thrusting between bobby and his own hand while frantically rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb.

nearing his climax, his whole body tenses and tightens around bobby as he pounds his hole with renewed vigour, chasing as much friction as he can.

it only takes a few more seconds before junhoe comes messily with a choked whimper, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

the sight of junhoe's come painting his fingers nearly causes bobby to black out as his own orgasm rushes through him. throwing his head back he groans in relief, releasing into junhoe's willing body until he's boneless. 

he's still basking in the afterglow when junhoe collapses half on top of him, somewhat spitefully wiping his hand on bobby's sheets. 

a moment passes as they collect their breaths before junhoe sleepily lifts his head to peer at bobby's abandoned phone.

he's probably curious as to what exactly bobby had been so distracted by. after all, he'd definitely noticed how bobby's attention had stopped straying from his screen at some point. 

staring at the camera app, there's a pause before realisation hits.

"what the-" junhoe shakes with laughter, "wow- you're so sly, hyung."

bobby grins cheekily, feeling warm and victorious. he presses a light kiss to the corner of junhoe's smile. "heh, you're more attractive than cat videos."

junhoe rolls his eyes but hides his face in bobby's neck, embarrassed by the weight of his gaze.

damn, it really is impossible to stay mad at junhoe. 

sufficiently sated, bobby gets rid of the condom and pulls the blanket over their bodies, making himself comfortable as he presses his chin atop junhoe's head.

he tosses his phone away at last, hugging junhoe close to his chest as he feels himself drifting off. 

a second later junhoe seems to remember something for he suddenly punches bobby in the shoulder. bobby jerks awake, raising his head slightly to look at the younger in confusion. "huh- wha?"

eyes falling shut as he scoffs, junhoe pushes bobby's face back down into the pillows. "so you weren't doing anything important after all, you liar. you made me do all the work for no reason. ass."

well, bobby definitely can't deny that. he bites his lip to suppress his smile when junhoe shifts closer like he forgave him already. 

_you offered,_ he almost wants to argue. but the quiet that had settled in just felt too nice to be broken. 

**Author's Note:**

> do we all read junhoe as “jun-hoe” in our heads despite knowing the correct pronunciation bc y e s


End file.
